


A Mission of Influence

by TigStripe



Series: End of an Era [8]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Rey, M/M, Momma Leia, Politics, Too good to be true, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: After recovering from her battle with Kylo Ren, Rey is given an important mission by General Organa: escort her to Chandrila, the new capital of the Republic, and help her bid for their support against the remnants of the First Order. Will their efforts prove useful to the Resistance?





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins the 3-part Rey arc of the End of an Era series, which will finally see the end of the war between the Order and the Resistance. Expect Jedi shenanigans and possible love interests.
> 
> Fair warning: this arc will probably be a bit longer than the others, simply because it's THE END of the war.

Rey had a headache, and it wasn't going away. That's really all she knew, despite Finn's attempts at explaining what had happened to her. In truth, she remembered _what_ happened, but she didn't remember much _about_ it. She knew she'd fought Kylo Ren four days ago aboard the _Ascendancy_. She knew he'd beaten her, and – for some reason – had let her live. Finn had found her unconscious, and she had woken up just long enough to tell him what had happened.

She'd been forced to stay in bed since they'd returned to Yavin Base, which irritated her beyond reason. Rey had always been the type to take care of herself, and constantly being fussed over by medical droids and her friends felt awful, like she was being a burden. But the company was good – especially Rose. The technician had visited her several times each day, just to make sure she was okay. One time she even snuck Rey out of the medbay to get some fresh air, much to the dismay of the medics on base.

By the time Rose had helped her to the grassy little hill not far from the base, Rey had almost started crying from the feeling of the open sky above her. It was strange how much she missed it when compared to the medbay bed. The two women had sat quietly out on the hillside, just feeling the sensation of being alive for a few hours before Rey begrudgingly returned to the medbay.

Finally, on the fifth day of her ordered bedrest, the medics approved her to leave medbay, although she was under strict orders to “take it easy,” whatever that meant. With some mended bones, sewn up lacerations, and a small headache that just wouldn't leave her alone, Rey finally managed to return to her personal quarters aboard the _Millennium Falcon_.

As Rey sat on her own bed for the first time in almost a week, she smiled at the friend responsible for helping her all this time. “I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Rose,” she said. “It was nice to have someone so worried over me.”

Rose grinned. “I can't take all the credit,” she admitted. “It was Finn's idea to visit you so often. He said he wanted to do it, but he didn't want to make a certain recovering fighter pilot jealous.”

“How is Poe?” Rey asked. “They let him out of medbay the day after we got back, so I haven't seen him much.”

Rose considered this. “He's still the Commander, but there's something else going on with him. He's been attached at the hip to Finn since they released him, and he's been quieter than usual. Some of the other pilots are starting to worry about him.”

“He's been through a lot recently,” Rey replied with a shrug. “I'd probably be just as guarded after all that.”

Rose smiled sadly, averting her eyes for a moment before putting on a brave face and giving Rey a confident smile. “I guess that's true. But really, we should all be celebrating! We beat the Order, most of us survived, and we got the Commander back. There's a lot to be thankful for.”

Rey gave the technician a warm smile and patted the bed next to her. Rose sat down next to her and Rey put her arm around her shoulders. They leaned their heads together and sat like that for a moment. “I really am glad you're okay, Rey,” Rose said.

“Rose, if you start crying again, I _will_ get Chewie.”

“No tears. Just happy.”

“Has anything else been happening on the base I should know about?” Rey asked.

After a moment, Rose replied, “No. Not really. I think the General wanted to have a word with you, but she said it wasn't urgent and you should take the time you need to heal.”

“Probably a debriefing about her son,” Rey said with a sigh. She sat up straight. “I'm not looking forward to that discussion.”

“Because you couldn't convince him to put his weapon down?” Rose asked.

“Because I wasn't able to stop him myself,” Rey answered.

“You'll get your shot,” Rose urged. “I guarantee it. After what we did this week, the Order has to be reeling a little bit, right? Maybe they'll start slipping up.”

Rey smiled. “One can only hope.”

 

Rey found General Organa in the command center as usual, although the room was strangely crowded with people she didn't recognize. As she approached Leia, the General smiled.

“Rey. It's so wonderful to have you up and around again,” Leia said, giving Rey a quick hug. She pulled away and inspected Rey's face for a moment. “You look lost.”

“Who are these people?” Rey asked quietly.

The General smiled. Something in Rey's chest felt lighter just seeing it. “They're new recruits, Rey. Finn and Suralinda's trip to Canto Bight gave us some pull with the free peoples of the Outer Rim. I think you'll find the base feels much more full now.”

“That's great,” Rey replied. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

The General sat down at a table near the center of the room and gestured for Rey to follow. After they were both seated, Leia leaned forward and said, “I _would_ like a debriefing about your encounter with Kylo Ren, but that can wait until after your next mission. If you feel up to it, that is.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. A mission _for her?_ That was a first. “What mission?” she asked.

“We've been in contact with one of the remaining primary Republic worlds,” Leia said. “It's a world I'm very familiar with, as Ben was born there.”

Surprise widened Rey's eyes. “What world is that?”

“Chandrila,” Leia replied with a soft smile. “It's a world that has been deeply involved in intergalactic politics for decades. It survived Starkiller Base's assault because it wasn't the capital of the Republic at the time. It's taken over that seat now, and many of the diplomats and senators would hear our case regarding the state of affairs with the First Order. I believe they're finally ready to discuss fully supporting the Resistance in this struggle.”

“So does that mean I'm headed to Chandrila?” Rey asked.

Leia chuckled. “No. It means _I'm_ headed to Chandrila. But I fully intend to be surrounded by my most trusted during my stay.”

Rey smiled. “That would be an honor, General, but really – what good is having a half-baked Jedi with you going to do to win your favor?”

“You'd be surprised how much sway you have over the people,” Leia said pointedly. “I know what my brother told you, and I fully expect you to believe him, but the Jedi are still legends to the people. Even a 'half-baked' Jedi is worth listening to.”

Rey felt her heart sink. “Y-You want me to speak to them? Like, in front of people?”

“Only if you're comfortable doing so,” Leia replied, placing a well-meaning hand on Rey's arm. “Our dear Finn has come into his place by speaking out against the atrocities of the First Order. I don't find it outside the realm of possibility for you to realize some things about yourself, as well.”

Rey gave a hesitant smile. She'd never had to speak publicly before. She'd faced down raiders, pirates, thugs, thieves, the First Order, Kylo Ren, the Dark Side of the Force, and even _Rathtars_. None of those things gave her a cold sweat just by _thinking_ about them like being forced to get up in front of a bunch of important diplomats and try to sway their way of thinking.

“Your mission will be to accompany me alongside Commander Dameron, Captain Finn, and Lieutenant Tico, among a few others,” Leia continued. “Officially, you are my bodyguards, but I have every belief that you'll each have your own role to play in this.”

Rey felt a surge of relief. She would at least have her friends along for the ride. Maybe Finn could give her some tips on speaking in front of a crowd. She nodded. “It'll be an honor to help the Resistance,” Rey said. “But, General, I think we should discuss-”

Leia shook her head. “I seem to recall being told that your memory of the event is a little fuzzy. Don't worry. I can wait.”

Rey smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

“We leave tomorrow for Chandrila,” Leia told her. “Stretch your legs a bit, then get some rest.”

Leia bid Rey farewell and returned to her duties in the command center, allowing Rey to leave without further discussion. Rey slowly made her way back toward the _Falcon_ , but stopped when she saw the familiar shapes of the X-Wings sitting on the air field. Curious, she headed over to see if anyone she knew was around.

Rey found Jess Pava and Karé Kun chatting about this and that while Jess tinkered with her X-Wing, like she always seemed to be doing. Rey announced her arrival, and the two gave her warm greetings.

“Glad to see you up and around, Miss Jedi,” Karé said with a flip of her hair. She crossed her arms casually. “What are you up to?”

“Has anyone seen Finn or Poe lately?” Rey asked, trying to ignore the “Miss Jedi” remark. She actually hated being referred to as a Jedi, especially after hearing Luke's attitude towards the Jedi as an establishment.

“They headed to Beyton,” Jess said from atop her fighter. “I think Poe wanted to stop by his old man's place, for once.” She looked over her shoulder at Rey. “Do you need me to ring 'em for ya?”

Rey waved her hands in objection. “No, no, that's okay. I'll just see them when they get back.” Rey watched Jess hammer at something with a wrench for a moment before asking, “What are you doing, exactly?”

Jess sighed and wiped her brow with the backside of her arm. “Trying to get this blasted converter into place. The fight outside the _Ascendancy_ had me take a beating, and Ivee told me this old rustbucket's got some pieces out of place. Droid had some nerve telling me that – _my_ ship hasn't been blown up like Dameron's. This is the real deal. Been using this bird for years.”

“I guess Ivee's taking a liking to being your astromech,” Karé said. “It's giving you lip now.”

“Yeah, well, I owe Ivee my life for sure, so I'll just let it slide.” Jess turned back to her work and started hammering away.

Rey smiled. What an interesting life the fighter pilots led. “Well, I'll head back to the _Falcon_ if anyone needs me,” she announced with a goodbye wave. The pilots returned the gesture, and Rey headed back to her bunk.

 

Back on the _Falcon_ , Rey had found some peace and quiet. She settled down in the forward cargo hold atop some empty crates and decided that it was a good time to try to meditate, before her friends get back and distracted her. She hadn't been able to concentrate much in the medbay, and despite her obviously caring nature, Rose could be a little loud at times. For the first time in five days, Rey had a golden opportunity to have some peace of mind.

She focused inward, blocking out the stimuli from her surroundings. She felt as if she were floating through space, unbound to any one place or time. She could see and feel the Force around her, an ambient web of energy, of pushes and pulls constantly affecting all things. She saw it embracing Jess and Karé in varying amounts, as well as their ships. She saw it fluctuating wildly around the General, making her wonder just how much of the Force she could use. She saw it sleepily pulling and pushing on a napping Chewbacca in the cockpit of the _Falcon_. Rey had to smile at that.

Rey enjoyed seeing the Force this way – just a transient state of the universe, not helping or hurting anyone. It just _was_. It made her proud to have such a strong connection to something so connected to everything else. It was when she had to bend it to her will that she felt like she was unworthy, or that it didn't like to be used the way the Jedi did. She often wondered if the Force was sentient, but unable to tell her to stop manipulating it. Something inside her told her she was half-right, but the Force was indifferent to how it was used.

Rey meditated for some time in silence, until she believed she had done enough. She opened her eyes and immediately did a double take.

Sitting cross-legged on a crate across the hold from her was Poe, his eyes closed and his face serene. Rey knew he wasn't there with her – she recognized the sensation she was experiencing from her connection to Kylo Ren on Ahch-To. The question was – how was he there? As far as Rey had ever sensed, Poe was not a powerful enough Force user to use astral projection.

“Poe?” Her voice was quiet, almost like she didn't want to interrupt him.

Poe's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His gaze fell on Rey, and he blinked hard. Thanks to the connection, Rey could _feel_ Poe's confusion. “Rey? What are you doing here?”

Oh, right. Poe saw her at his father's place, not on the _Falcon_. “I'm not there, Poe. You're seeing me through the Force,” Rey told him. “It's hard to explain. This is like the connection I had with Ben on Ahch-To.”

Poe's brow furrowed as he considered this. “I'm not trained to use the Force,” he admitted. “Even if I'm sensitive – which I don't know that I am – I couldn't be doing this. Did...did _you_ do this?”

“Not consciously,” Rey replied. “I was connected to Ben through Snoke's power. I have no idea how he did it.”

“That is strange,” Poe muttered. He looked around again, then up over his head. “Oh. Okay.”

Rey tilted her head in confusion. What was he looking at?

“The tree outside my dad's place,” Poe explained, looking back at Rey. “The Force tree. I bet it's amplifying my meditation.”

Rey crossed her arms and grinned. “Does that mean you were thinking of me, Poe Dameron?”

Poe turned a little red and laughed. Rey sensed the spice of happiness in his mind. “I _was_ wondering if you were out of bed yet.”

“Well, I am and I'm doing fine, thanks.”

Poe fell silent and averted his eyes for a moment. “I'm sorry, Rey,” he finally said. Rey could feel the constricting sensation Poe felt in his chest. He was wracked with guilt.

That didn't sound like Poe. “For what?”

“If I hadn't been captured, you wouldn't have had to fight Ben. There's a lot of blame to put on me for that.”

“You're terrible at owning up to your mistakes,” Rey scolded. “None of that was your fault. The only thing that was _your_ fault was keeping Finn hostage in the jail block as long as you did.”

Poe chuckled. “Well, it was the first time I've ever been the damsel in distress,” he said. “I have to say – Finn was a great savior. I couldn't be more proud of him.”

“So that's why you've been scarce around me lately,” Rey said with sudden realization. “You blamed yourself for my injuries. You thought I would be mad at you.”

Poe made a face that told Rey she was absolutely correct.

“You're a terrible judge of character, Poe.”

He smiled in response. “Probably. But I have you and Finn, so you guys must be terrible people.”

“Shots fired, Dameron. No one insults Finn around me and gets away with it.”

“I'll throw myself out an airlock later,” Poe replied with a laugh.

Rey found herself smiling again. It felt nice to just relax and chat with a friend, even if that friend was talking through an astral projection.

“So how do we turn this thing off?” Poe asked, motioning all around him.

“Not sure,” Rey replied. “It sort of just...ended each time with Ben. But I think if you get out from under that tree, it should break it off.”

Rey could feel Poe's relief. He certainly didn't want her to always be able to see him. Imagine _that_ awkwardness. “Well then, is there anything you want me to tell Finn when I go inside?”

“Tell him he owes me an extra dessert tonight for not being here when I got my leave from medbay,” Rey replied with a faked angry fist shake.

“Will do,” Poe replied with a grin. He gave her a quick finger salute and stood up. “See you tonight.” He started walking, and his image faded out, leaving Rey alone in the cargo hold once more.

 

The next morning, Rey met with General Organa and Admiral Orenza before they boarded the transport for Chandrila. The General had mentioned that she needed to warn Rey of something before they set out.

“There's one minor thing I forgot to mention,” Leia whispered, forcing Rey to lean in to hear. “We will be taking Captain Phasma with us to Chandrila to face a jury for crimes against the Republic.”

“Phasma? On a transport with Finn and-slash-or Poe for several hours?” Rey crossed her arms and gave Leia a stern look. “Whose idea was _that?_ ”

“Mine, actually,” Admiral Orenza replied. “If we bring the Republic one of the leading players in the destruction of the Hosnian system, their ear will be that much easier to hold.”

“I can't argue with that, but seriously – we're sharing a ship with that woman? Is that wise?” Rey hadn't met Phasma yet, but Finn's numerous stories of his time in the Order made her leery of the name alone.

“She'll be bound and guarded at all times,” Leia assured her. “I leave it to you and Poe to keep Finn from killing her before we reach Chandrila.”

Rey groaned. “Can't I just have guard duty?”

Two Resistance guards approached with a stunningly beautiful woman at least a head taller than either of her captors. Rey blinked in surprise – she'd never heard any stories of what Phasma looked like without her armor, but this was still unexpected.

“Are you my protector from the almighty 'Finn?'” Phasma asked, giving Rey a once over. Her face suggested she didn't think much of her.

“Did...did you just put Finn's name in quotation marks _without_ your hands?” Rey asked.

“I was instructed that my time here would be much more pleasant if I stopped referring to him as FN-2187. So, in my own self-interest, I have. Is that so hard to believe?”

Rey put her hands on her hips and regarded Phasma in full. “He's going with us. I'll do my best to keep him away from you. It'll be hard on him, and he'll just be a danger to you.”

Phasma's eyes flickered with uncertainty. “That is...noble of you,” she said. “It is just as well. If I find myself around FN-21 – I mean 'Finn,' I will probably try to rattle his chains. It would be unpleasant for all of you. And given the circumstances, you Rebels _have_ treated me with more respect than I would have treated you. I can only return the favor.”

“What happened to 'Rebel scum,' Captain?” Leia asked doubtfully.

“I've lost my taste for the term after the past few days,” Phasma replied distantly. “That's all the explanation you'll get.”

“Very well, then,” Leia said. “Gentlemen, if you'd please escort the good Captain to the transport and await further instructions.”

The guards saluted the General and led Phasma toward the air field, where the transport awaited. Rey looked at Leia, her face bunched in confusion.

The General did not seem much better off. She looked concerned. “I don't trust her,” she finally said. “Rey, we should keep her away from Finn at all costs.”

Rey agreed.

Because of the nature of the mission, the transport would be escorted by Black Squadron. Rey couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Poe wouldn't be in the hold with them for the journey, but at least they could still communicate. Without the Force, that is.

Finally, it was time to board. The transport's pilot, Phasma, and her two guards were already on the transport. Poe, Jess, Snap, and Karé were all waiting in their X-Wings, ready for takeoff. Finn, Rey, Rose, Pemmi Rall, C3PO, and two other Resistance soldiers were loaded onto the transport alongside General Organa and Admiral Orenza.

It was funny. The last time Rey remembered being on a ship with a group of people like this, they were fleeing the First Order in the _Millennium Falcon_ , terrified for their lives and almost hopeless for their future. Now, aboard this Resistance transport, they were making their way to put a nail in the coffin of the First Order.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Rey was optimistic.

 


	2. Hyperspace - an Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude.
> 
> Rey finds herself chatting with her friends on their way to Chandrila, and Finn finds some really heavy questions to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not aim to progress the story, just develop the characters a little. I wanted to just _write_ and this is what I came up with, but since I used my Series as the basis, I decided to include it here as a little in-between chapter.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know! I love this kind of stuff, and it's hard to find places to intentionally add it in a serious series like mine. I'd love it if people liked the little conversation stuffs.

As always, hyperspace was less than interesting in and of itself. Rey found herself walking around the transport's upper level, where most of the Resistance members were seated, stopping to chat with many of them just to pass the time. It would take several hours to reach Chandrila's system, which was allowing cabin fever to set in.

Rey found Finn and Rose seated next to each other at a conference table at the rear of the ship. She sat down across from them and sighed.

“Not that fun, is it?” Rose asked, reading as much into that single sigh as Rey had placed there.

“Hyperspace never is,” Finn replied. “I remember getting shuttled all over the Unknown Regions for various training exercises. Each jump made me hate hyperspace travel just a little bit more.”

“That's rough, buddy.” Rey heard Poe over a small radio placed in the center of the table. She smiled. Black Squadron must have been tuned in to help alleviate their own boredom.

“Hey, Poe,” Rey called. “How's the ride?”

“Oh, hey, Rey. Glad you could join us. But me? I have the greatest travel partner in the galaxy, what could I possibly complain about?” Poe asked. BB-8 squeaked into the conversation with approving beeps. Rey laughed.

“We've got about four hours left,” Snap informed everyone. “I hate lightspeed in a fighter. My legs go to sleep.”

“I wouldn't mind stretching my legs a bit, too,” Poe admitted. “At least you guys get to walk around.”

“So you say, but the General herself told me I couldn't go to the bottom deck,” Finn huffed. “It's a cargo hold – why shouldn't I be able to stretch a little?”

Poe didn't say anything, and Rey knew why. No one had even bothered to inform Finn about Phasma being onboard. Everyone just agreed it would be better that way.

“Must be important,” Karé replied simply.

“There's room up here,” Rey added. “Not much, but there is.”

Rose smiled. “At least we have people to chat with.”

Finn grinned over at Rose. Rey felt it before it happened – an embarrassing question was coming.

“So, Rose, now that you've been on missions with some of your Resistance heroes, what do you think?” Finn asked.

Rose's smile disappeared and her face turned red. Jess started laughing over the radio. Rey shot Finn a serious look. He returned it with confusion.

“You don't have to answer that, Rose,” Poe piped in. “Finn. You should know that Rose and Paige have been friends of mine for a while now. She didn't idolize me. She idolized _you_.”

Finn cleared his throat. “Oh. I guess I misunderstood. Sorry, Rose.”

“No, it's a fair question,” Rose replied with a brisk shake of her head. Her eyes were glassy, like she was on the brink of tears. Rey was surprised and impressed that she was willing to talk about it. “The truth is that I _have_ gone on missions with some of my Resistance heroes now. You and Rey both became legends with Starkiller Base. I'm just a technician that was lucky enough to not be chosen for a bombing run.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Rose,” Karé replied. “You've saved our asses several times over now. You're turning into a kind of legend, yourself.”

Rose's face turned even darker red. Rey couldn't agree more – Rose wasn't just any old mechanic anymore.

“Mostly Finn's, though,” Snap chuckled. Everyone laughed, including Finn.

They fell into silence for a few minutes, with the only talking being some rudimentary status reports requested by Poe to the rest of his squadron. Finally, Finn looked up at Rey and asked, “What's it like being connected to the Force, Rey?”

Rey was taken aback by the question. Had she really not spoken with Finn about her abilities? She pondered a response when Poe stepped in.

“Do you remember that old tree on my old man's property, Finn?” Poe asked.

“Sure. Why?”

“It's a Force tree. When we get back from Chandrila, we'll have you meditate under it. That should pretty much tell you whatever you need to know about what it's like to be connected to the Force.”

Rey was grateful to Poe for that. How was she supposed to tell Finn that her entire life had changed since discovering this power inside her? Every breath she took was instilled with the Force. She constantly saw the signs of the Force around her and her friends. Sometimes, when she concentrated, she could _see_ the Force weaving around her, persisting through every living and nonliving thing. It wasn't something you could just... _explain_. Poe had a fair idea – let Finn experience a Force meditation, and he'd have his answer.

“I think that's a great idea, Finn,” Rey agreed. “It's really hard to explain. But it's _different_. Everything is.”

Finn's face fell a little at that. Rey felt a pang of guilt. Here he was, trying to learn something new about the world he had little knowledge of, and she just swatted away his curiosity like a bug. Rey reached out and placed a hand on his. “I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to disregard you.”

Finn gave her a half smile. It was strange – _this_ Finn was so much more reserved than the one she'd met back on Jakku. It wasn't like him to be so quiet about things. She missed that energetic, over-the-top Finn. She wondered what could be bothering him so intensely.

“So has anyone actually been to Chandrila before?” Jess asked. “Other than Snap, I mean, because there's only so many planets you can visit in four lifetimes.”

“Har har,” Snap replied flatly. “One of these days, Jess, you're going to thank me for having so much experience.”

“One of these days?” Karé laughed. “I'm thankful about that every time we fly!”

“Snap was involved in the end of the Galactic Civil War,” Poe explained to Finn and Rey. “He was in the Battle of Jakku.”

Rey's eyes widened. “Really? You helped bring down those Star Destroyers?” she asked in awe. “I used to make a living stripping those things for parts. Thanks for that.”

Snap laughed. “Glad I could help the future of the Jedi.”

“Oh, that's a good point,” Karé said suddenly. “Rey, are you going to restore the Jedi Order?”

Suddenly Rey felt more than just Finn and Rose's eyes on her. She turned her head to see behind her, and saw the General seated across the hold, boring holes into Rey's head with her gaze. It wasn't the General's usual kindhearted gaze or steely General gaze. This was an expression that told Rey one thing.

“I haven't decided yet,” Rey replied slowly. She saw Leia smile and nod.

“What do you mean? That's a big deal,” Karé replied in surprise.

Rey turned back to face Rose and Finn again. “You're right, and that means I have to take my time to figure things out for myself. If I work to restore the Jedi, it could have massive consequences on the future of the galaxy. But if I don't, same thing happens – I've just massively influenced the future. It's a big decision. I'm not ready to make it yet. But I will.” She added that last statement with more bravado than she felt. _Could_ she really make such a huge decision by herself?

Rey heard Poe chuckle. “Sounds like you've already picked up some of that Jedi wisdom we've all heard so much about,” he assessed. “Couldn't be prouder of you.”

Rey allowed herself to smile, but she felt the total opposite on the inside. The truth was that she was terrified of answering that question, and that wasn't something she thought would go away any time soon. But it was nice to have people believe in her the way these people did.

“I'm going to use the fresher,” she said. She stood up from the table and walked over to Leia, who was smiling warmly up at her. “Thank you for that,” Rey said.

Leia nodded in her sagely manner. “You've already come so far,” she said, “but even I can't tell you how much futher you have to go before you can answer that question. But know that you're not alone. We're never really gone, you know. You'll have the help you need.”

Rey smiled.

 


	3. A New Wave of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing on Chandrila, Leia leads the charge in attempting to acquire the support of the Senate against the First Order. Will the testimonies of Finn, Poe, and Rey be enough to sway the hearts of a bunch of politicians?

As the Resistance's transport approached their destination, Rey couldn't help but be in awe of the sheer size of the place. The largest settlement she'd seen thus far had been Beyton, but Hanna City absolutely dwarfed it in comparison. The roads bustled with land transports and foot traffic, while speeders and other hovercraft zipped by overhead in established air lanes. The horizon was completely hidden by spire-like buildings and bridges. Sometimes even the sky seemed congested with distractions and things to see. They were still kilometers off the ground and there were walkways overhead for foot traffic and landing zones for taxis.

“This place is incredible,” Rey whispered to no one in particular.

“Hanna City is the capital of Chandrila,” Leia informed her, “as well as the interim capital of the Republic after losing Hosnian Prime.”

“I've never seen anything like this before,” Rey replied, still staring out a porthole. She noticed they had leveled off and were approaching a large building nearly a kilometer up. “We're not even touching down on the ground?” she asked, awestruck. She couldn't even _see_ the ground well enough to tell what kind of soil they had underneath all these buildings. She knew the sand on Jakku would never allow such structures to exist with any sense of stability.

“No point in that,” Rose said. “Let's get ready to go.”

“Rey,” Leia called. “Head to the lower deck and see to it that our cargo is unloaded properly, if you would.”

Rey nodded and headed to the lower cargo hold and Captain Phasma's containment cell. There, she saw three guards standing in formation around Phasma, each armed with a blaster and stun baton. Phasma herself was as stoic as ever, and her eyes followed Rey with lackluster enthusiasm as she approached.

“Have we arrived?” Phasma asked, standing to her feet and looking down at the young woman.

“We're docking now,” Rey answered. “We're escorting you out of here as soon as we land.”

Phasma nodded her understanding. “I am to be used as a token of victory for the Resistance,” she guessed.

“I honestly have no idea why we brought you alone,” Rey replied. “I don't understand all the political stuff. But I'll just be glad you're not around anymore.” _Especially around Finn,_ she thought.

Rey turned to leave, but Phasma stopped her. “Wait.”

Rey looked back at the captive, silent.

“I wish to speak with your Finn.”

“Good one,” Rey muttered. She turned away from Phasma and headed back up to the upper deck, leaving Phasma to watch her leave in defeated silence.

 

The transport and Black Squadron settled down together on a large platform high above the city skyline, attached to several large, important-looking structures Rey couldn't begin to fathom the purposes of. The X-Wing pilots boarded the transport after touching down and regrouped with the others. Poe, in particular, seemed a little irritable. Rey wondered if Phasma had petitioned him for an audience with Finn, as well.

Moving Phasma ahead of Finn had been more problematic than Rey had anticipated – he was really anxious to get out and see the city, which meant they had to move her well ahead of the group to stay out of sight. Rey had to wonder if Finn would have even recognized Phasma without her signature armor. Of course, any defense anonymity allowed would be destroyed the moment Phasma opened her mouth. No one wanted that, to be sure.

Leia led the way into the foyer of a nearby building and stopped to wait, flanked by her entourage. After a moment, a small translation droid approached the group and bid them to follow it to their rooms. Intrigued, Rey followed along silently, taking in the architecture and décor around her. She'd never seen such extravagance (unless you count Snoke or Kylo Ren's throne rooms). Compared to her own little abode back in the deserts of Jakku, these hallways were the things of dreams.

They were brought to a large common room with several doorways leading off of it. Several armchairs were scattered around the room, as well as small endtables and lighting fixtures. The floor was darkly carpeted, and there were small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling every few meters. Opposite the row of doors was a large bay window overlooking a beautiful view of the city below. One would be able to see air traffic both below and above their current floor. Rey resisted the urge to push herself up against the window to look as straight down as she could. After all, this was a mission, and she had to be professional.

Rose, however, had no such reservations. “This place is amazing,” she said in awe as she pressed herself up against the window. Finn followed suit. Rey just smiled.

“Hanna City is an inspiration to the Republic,” Leia said in admiration. “It was the first capital of the New Republic, and it's once again come full circle. We should be honored to be considered among its guests.”

“So what's our plan?” Poe asked as the group spread out throughout the common room. It was cramped with this many bodies and the furniture, but the room was large enough to accommodate them for now.

“We will meet with the Interim Senate in less than an hour,” Leia informed them. “Our cargo has already been taken to be prepared as evidence of our progress in our fight.”

“Yeah, what cargo is that, exactly?” Finn asked, his arms crossed in mild irritation.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances until the General finally nodded. “I suppose it's safe to tell you, now that everything is in order,” she said with a sigh. “We brought Captain Phasma with us to face the Interim Senate as a prisoner of war. She will be charged with treason against the Republic, in addition to quite a few other things, I believe.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. His voice was surprisingly calm. “We had Phasma below deck for six hours and _no one_ bothered to tell me?” There it was. Rey heard the irritation bubbling under the surface.

“We figured it would be best if you didn't know she was there,” Poe explained. “The less interaction you two have, the better.”

Finn dropped his arms and stared across the room at Poe in disbelief. “Why?” he asked. “Not sure I wouldn't be swayed by the _almighty_ Captain Phasma to defect back to the Order? Were you afraid I would turn against you? Whose idea was it to conveniently keep me out of the loop? She's _dangerous_. We _all_ should have known she was there.” Rey saw the vein in Finn's neck pulse. His face had darkened in rage. “And _once again_ , decisions are made about me without my input.”

Poe averted his gaze from Finn during the outburst. His face was calm. When he looked back up at Finn, his eyes were almost sad. “We were afraid you would try to kill her,” he said quietly.

“I am _so tired_ of people not trusting me to do my job,” Finn muttered. Unable to navigate his way through the city, Finn opted not to storm out angrily, and simply turned his back to the group and looked out the window to Hanna City. He shut himself off by crossing his arms. Rey saw the look on Poe's face – the lowered eyes, the furrowed brow, the frown – he knew Finn was right, but he had just been following orders. It was guilt she saw, and she understood it. After all, she could have told Finn the truth at any point, as well.

“Rey,” Leia said, moving on, “have you given any thought to what you might want to say to the Senate?”

It had been almost the only thing she'd thought about on the trip over, but Rey was still unsure how she could sway a bunch of politicians. Everything she thought of ended limply in her mind. She knew _what_ she wanted to say, but she had no idea _how_ to say it. She was not charismatic like Poe, or as justified as Finn, or as brimming with energy as Rose. She was quiet, emotional, and headstrong. The last time she had tried to make a difference without others, she had found herself on the _Supremacy_ and almost surrendered Luke's final student to Snoke on a platter.

She couldn't do this alone.

 _“You're not alone,”_ Leia's voice rang through her head. She sighed.

“I haven't figured it out yet,” Rey replied with a nervous rub of her arm, “but I promise I'll have something if we need it.”

“Of course.” Leia turned to the others in the room. “Everyone freshen up. We have a big meeting ahead of us.”

 

The Interim Senate was a political body comprised of representatives from every remaining New Republic populated planetoid. Asteroids, planets, moons – if it was remotely spherical and supported life, it had a senator present there that day. The space such a governing body needed to operate was probably much larger than what they were offered on Chandrila. They were cramped, almost like a crowd at a sporting event, shoulder to tentacle to extra leg.

As Leia led her group into the auditorium with rows upon rows of seats, Rey couldn't help but wonder if _every_ Republic domain was represented here _._ She saw people of all thinkable species, although she knew that the majority of those being represented by these people were human. It warmed her heart to see such a diversity in the seats of power within the Republic.

The senators were quietly discussing things between themselves as their party entered, and there was a soft murmur weighing down on the air in the chamber. Rey's party was being escorted to the floor in the center of the room by a protocol droid, where she saw the tall, beautiful form of Phasma awaiting their arrival.

Finn leaned over as they walked and whispered, “Is _that_ Phasma?” He sounded beyond surprised.

Rey held back a laugh. To Finn, Phasma's anonymity behind her helmet had been a good thing – a way for him to envision her as ugly or monstrous. But she was actually quite stunning. “Don't get any ideas now, Finn,” Rey teased. Finn frowned.

“Damn,” Poe whistled. Finn elbowed him in the side.

They came to stop in the very center of the room, locked onto by eyes of various colors, shapes, sizes, and appendages. General Organa stepped forward, her demure form somehow incredibly forceful. All eyes snapped to her form.

A Twi'lek senator who sat front and center stood to his feet and addressed the room. The others in the room quieted their discussions and a silence fell throughout the crowd. “The Senate recognizes former Republic General Leia Organa of the 'Resistance.' General Organa, please.”

Rey didn't like the way the man had used the term “Resistance.” It almost had an air of disbelief about it. She wondered if that senator had once voted against allowing Leia any resources to combat the First Order prior to Starkiller Base. _That man is in for a surprise_ , Rey thought with a smirk.

Leia stepped forward to stand front and center and addressed the senators in their seats. “Esteemed members of the Republic Senate, the reasons I appear before you this day are twofold.” Her voice was strong and clear, and it echoed almost magically throughout the room. Rey suppressed a smile of admiration. Her chest felt light just hearing the General speak like this.

“First and foremost, we of the Resistance – the new Rebellion, if you will – beseech the Senate for the means necessary to take the fight to the First Order. We do not do so lightly, as the Senate has a history of turning down such requests, which we have respected for years. Over the past three standard weeks, we have delivered devastating blows to the Order with a minimalistic force. We believe we are in a position to cripple or even end the Order's new reign of tyrrany before it becomes the Empire once again. But to do so, we must be given the chance with appropriations from the worlds of the Senate.”

The senators remained silent, their eyes still locked onto the General. Rey could feel a tension in the air that she did not like – she knew that many of the senators still did not wish to act aggressively towards a force that had access to weapons such as Starkiller Base. Some were visibly nodding, others visibly agitated. Rey could not get a real read on the consensus of the body before her, which was unsettling.

Leia continued. “The First Order has betrayed the Republic, as I had forewarned years ago. I have spent decades preparing for their arrival, but even I could not be prepared for the horrors they had created. Hosnian Prime and several other key Republic worlds within the Hosnian system have been obliterated by the First Order's power, yet this Senate has not provided evidence that they believe these atrocities have been committed. Those lost were our friends and our family. Billions of people died in an instant. As one of the few people who witnessed firsthand the destruction of Alderaan some thirty years ago, I can attest that the First Order has capabilities that the Empire only _dreamed_ of.” This evoked a small response from the room. Leia had made an impact with the mentioning of Alderaan.

Leia looked over her shoulder and motioned for Finn and Rey. The two of them stepped forward alongside Poe. Many of the senators looked down at the three of them. Some looked curious, while others looked bored. Others still looked angry. Rey wasn't quite sure how to react about suddenly being in the spotlight like this. She didn't particularly care for it.

Looking back at the senators, Leia said, “I give you the brave leaders of the Resistance, who thwarted the First Order's Starkiller Base. These three young souls, among many others, stood for the values and freedoms of the old Republic. They wielded our hope. They weaponized our dreams. They fought our fears. As a result, they destroyed the weapon that would have continued to oppress the New Republic until the Order was in total control of all populated worlds in the galaxy.”

There was a murmur throughout the room, and Rey felt her face warm up. Poe stood with his hands on his hips defiantly, his face stoic. Finn was less confident, his eyes nervously scanning the crowd in front of them. Rey could barely move her arms from her sides, and her face reddened more with each passing moment. She never would have expected – nor even dreamed, really – that she would one day be standing in front of the governing body of the most powerful government in the galaxy, being heralded as a hero.

“These young men and women of the Resistance are the newest wave of Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalkers, and Han Solos,” Leia announced. More murmuring from the senators. “They will deliver this Republic from the grip of the Order. We have delivered several powerful blows to the First Order's operations. It is hurting. It is vulnerable. With your help, the Republic can have the opportunity to finally free itself from the shackles of the Empire and its ideals, which have plagued our galaxy for the better part of a century now.” She lowered her voice to a speaking level, causing every ear in the room to strain to hear her. “The free peoples of the galaxy can once again have hope.”

A few senators clapped. Some sat silently, waiting for more. Others still waved their arms dismissively. Rey could easily see how coming to a consensus within this group could be difficult.

“You said your reasons for coming before the Senate were twofold,” the Twi'lek speaker reminded the General.

Leia nodded solemnly, then motioned toward the elegant blonde woman in shackles nearby. “This is the notorious Captain Phasma, one of the primary leaders of the Stormtrooper Corps within the First Order. We present her to you, esteemed Senators, as one of the ones responsible for the Starkiller Base. She will be placed in the Republic's custody, and tried as a traitor to the Republic. Consider her to be evidence of our progress in our war against the Order.”

“That isn't what I will be tried for,” Phasma blurted out, turning more than quite a few heads. Several senators booed at her, but she stood tall. “I proudly served the First Order. I still do. But I did not _betray_ the Republic, General Organa. The First Order and its people are not part of the Republic, and have not been for years. We formally defected from your union. We formed our own ideals, our own government, and our own way. What we did was go to war with an enemy to our way of life. Have I killed your soldiers? Yes. Have I killed your innocents? Yes. Have I betrayed you? No. I stand here today, a prisoner of _war_ , senators, not a traitor. I am your enemy, but do not charge me with false accusations. I am proud to stand for my beliefs. I am proud to be here in these shackles, for it meant I was an important pillar for my brethren within the Order.” She looked over at Finn, her eyes filled with ego. “There _is_ a traitor here, but it is not I.”

Rey looked at Finn, expecting anger or sadness, but she did not see either on his face or in his eyes. He was stalwart. He was defiant of Phasma's words. He looked like he was standing just a little taller than before. His chin was elevated ever so slightly. Were his shoulders always so broad?

Rey smiled. Finn was _proud_ that Phasma referred to him as a traitor. She saw Poe's eyes, as well, fixated on Finn's face, also concerned about his reaction. When Finn didn't react, Rey saw pride of a different kind in Poe's eyes.

“Your words are hollow, Phasma,” Leia said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Like your conscience. Senators, we present Captain Phasma as a sign that the Resistance is no longer the fear-stricken, secretive organization that it once was. We have hurt the Order. We will continue to hurt the Order. We can _beat_ the Order with the Republic's help.”

“She is just one person,” a human senator off to the left called. “She isn't evidence of anything.”

“Commander Dameron, if you would be so kind,” Leia offered.

Poe nodded and stepped forward, his eyes stern and his face stoic. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back, he addressed the senators. “Captain Phasma was captured during an attack on the _Ascendancy_ , the First Order's latest flagship following Supreme Leader Snoke's demise aboard the _Supremacy_. Both flagships have been destroyed by the Resistance, two separate feats that both proved our tenacity and tested our mettle. Prior to the _Ascendancy_ being destroyed, a second Starkiller was discovered utilizing First Order server data. It, too, was neutralized, prior to its completion. Many of the First Order's high ranking command perished aboard the flagships. The Order is staggering from all these consecutive losses. It is a fragment of its former glory, but given time, it will still be powerful enough that the Resistance cannot end its reign by itself. Given its history, the Order will bounce back.”

There was another round of hushed whispers throughout the chamber. Rey could hear more individuals this time, more loudly than before. The Resistance was getting through to them. Poe stepped back into the line with his friends. Rey saw a smirk on Finn's face. Rey smiled inwardly, as well. As much of a hothead Poe tended to be when the Order was involved, he knew how to dial that enthusiasm and hatred back when he needed to.

The Twi'lek senator speaker quieted the room, then addressed the General. “General Organa, I recognize many of the faces with you today, but one eludes me. Who is that girl in the rags?”

Rey grit her teeth behind closed lips. _Rags_ , she thought bitterly. _These rags kept me alive on Jakku, thank you very much._

Leia looked to Rey, smiled warmly at her, and looked back at the wall of bodies before her. “This is my brother's protege. Her name is Rey.”

This time, the murmurs weren't so hushed. Rey heard several exclamations of “Jedi” or “Skywalker.” The Twi'lek leader had much a more difficult time calming the room this time around.

“This girl was trained by Master Skywalker?” the speaker asked in astonishment.

 _It's not_ that _hard to believe, is it?_ Rey asked, fighting the urge to scoff.

“She was,” Leia replied with a courteous nod. “And I believe she, too, has something she would like to say to the Senate.”

Rey felt ice shoot through her veins. _Now?!_ She gulped hard and stepped forward, her eyes wildly scanning the wall of senators staring down at her. She found herself in front of Leia now, all eyes in the room on her. She took a deep breath and began.

“E-Esteemed Senators of the Republic,” she started, but stopped suddenly with a gasp. The Force shifted about her, as if a large wave had started elsewhere on Chandrila and she was a small island against which it broke. Thousands of lives had suddenly been snuffed out. She could feel a great emptiness in the Force where, moments before, life had thrived. Her fear opened her eyes wide. She staggered from this sensation, feeling Finn reaching for her to help steady her. She turned to look at Leia, whose eyes had also widened in shock. She had swayed, caught quickly by Poe by her side. Rey knew Leia could also feel this growing sensation of a lump in the pit of her stomach.

Kylo Ren.

Rey turned quickly back to the senators. “Senators, I must apologize, but I have no speech for you today. I fear Kylo Ren and the First Order are bearing down on the planet,” she said, her eyes hardened. The fear of speaking was gone – sheer survivalist instinct had taken its place. “And I-I'm sorry,” she added, her eyes finding their way to the floor.

“That's impossible,” a lone senator called out. Many people across the chamber agreed noisily.

Just then, a silver protocol droid approached the floor near Rey. “My lieges,” it called with a wave of its arms, “We have lost contact with Adrille. It has been destroyed.”

“An entire city, destroyed?” Poe asked, confusion written across his face.

“I am afraid so, sir,” the droid replied. “It was taken out by a cruiser in low orbit. An orbital bombardment. It was over in seconds.”

“A dreadnaught,” Poe hissed.

Everyone was on their feet in moments, panic striking the crowd. Few people weren't shouting, although fewer still were vacating their spots. Rey was silently impressed – this _was_ a governing body, after all, and they knew they would be needed to discuss retaliation or evacuation. Back on the floor, Leia looked at Phasma suspiciously, who had an arrogant smirk across her face.

Finn rushed up to their captive with Poe on his heels, his face contorted in rage. “ _You did this._ How did you do it?” he demanded. He reached for Phasma, but Poe held him by the shoulders to prevent him from actively assaulting her. “ _Phasma!_ How did you lead them here? Tell me!” Captain Phasma simply shrugged with feigned ignorance, sending Finn into a fit of outrage. The guards found themselves having to help Poe hold him back from their prisoner.

A hologram projector at the back of the room activated, displaying the deck-high visage of Kylo Ren – long, ragged scar and all – staring directly at the camera. The room went silent almost immediately. Rey stared up at the image with ice in her blood, but a fire in her chest. Her hand were balled into fists so tight, her fingers hurt. She could feel his mirth; she could sense his amusement, over the instantaneous deaths of _thousands_ of innocent people.

She could barely silence her own anger well enough to hear his message.

“Hello, Senators,” he said with a grin that Rey could only call depraved. He looked almost _unstable_ compared to how he acted on the _Supremacy._ “And hello to you, too, _General_. You all have something I want, and I'm going to blow up a city for each fifteen minutes you haven't returned our dearest Phasma to us. You have fifteen minutes before we begin. Poor little Adrille.” Just as quickly as it had appeared, the image disappeared, leaving a lasting image of Kylo Ren's grin imprinted on the front of Rey's mind. The senators immediately began arguing over their response to such a threat.

“How did you do it?” Finn demanded of Phasma once again. Phasma just smiled back at him.

“Enough, Finn. Calm down,” Poe said, pulling Finn away from the prisoner and back to stand next to Leia once again. “We'll figure this out. Just protect the General. That's your mission here. You're her bodyguard. Got it?” Finn nodded. He gave the other members of Black Squadron a signal. Each of them nodded silently and made a mad dash toward the entrance. “Listen, buddy. I have to go be ready for an attack.”

Rey caught wind of this statement and her eyes snapped to Poe's face. “No,” she cried. “That's suicide! There's only four of you!”

Poe gave Rey a sullen look that told her just how completely he understood that. He leaned in and kissed Finn before looking at Rose. “You make sure he stays safe,” he ordered, pointing to Finn before turning and dashing off after his squad. Rose simply watched in shock.

“Poe, stop!” Rey cried. “This is crazy!”

Finn put a hand on Rey's shoulder and squeezed it. He didn't look at her. “It's okay, Rey. This is his fight, too. We can't expect him to sit it out.”

Rey just watched the forms of Black Squadron's pilots disappear through the large doors at the front of the room. She could barely breathe – it was _insanity_ to try to fight the Order with a measley four-man squadron!

“Rey.”

Leia had approached her from behind and had placed a hand on hers. “There is another,” she whispered. “Ben isn't alone.”

Rey agreed. She could feel the fluctuations in the Force. There did seem to be another powerful Force user amongst Kylo Ren's forces. It was obviously another Knight of Ren, and one very powerful with the Force. But were they with Kylo Ren himself, or were they leading the charge against an innocent city? Rey couldn't tell, and that made her sick to her stomach.

The one thing she did know, however, was that the Republic could no longer afford to sit by and wait.

 

 


End file.
